Kathy Returns
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: What if in season two it wasn't Darla that was brought back? What if it was Liam's sister Kathy? Will Angel be a better brother this time around? Warning: spanking in later chapters.


Angel season two

What if it wasn't Darla that was resurrected by Wolf Ram and Heart. What if it was someone else from Angel's past. What if it was his sister Kathy?

For this story there will be no Darla which means No Connor which is like blasphemy for me but yeah Connor won't be in this one. This is an AU so things will be different and like I said it's Kathy that gets brought back.

Note: I'm not sure how old Kathy was I think she was maybe 12 cause that's about how old she looked. So Kathy is gonna be 12.

Warning: spanking in later Chapters.

Chapter One: Resurrection

Angel and the gang had just found out that Wolf Ram and Heart had resurrected something or someone and were currently trying to figure out who it was. Then he decided they should pay Lindsay a visit at his place.

Around that Time Lindsay was in his apartment talking to Kathy.

The brown hair girl with blue eyes was now in regular day clothing jeans and a graphic tee that most teens girls liked to wear.

The stunned 12 year old girl was in tears "Liam killed me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I know it's sad. I don't know what you can remember from your life but I'm just trying to help fill in the blanks." Lindsay said.

"Your remember how he used to abuse you right?" Lindsay asked.

Kathy's head snapped up and she glared at his "That's not true!" she shouted as she stood up.

Lilah came in there. "What seems to be the problem honey?" she asked the child.

Kathy glared and pointed at Lindsay "He is lying to me! I am 12. Not stupid! My brother never abused me! He never hurt me! Not before that night!" Kathy declared.

"honey we know your not stupid we just are trying to help you." Lilah said gently.

"I want to see Liam! I want to see my brother!" Kathy demanded.

Lilah was quick to answer that "Listen to me honey you can't see your brother. Not yet. Besides he won't want to see you. He goes by the name Angel now. You have to understand he's not the same person he was when he was human. And he's not the same vampire that killed you. He's different. He has new friends and he won't want to see you." Lilah said.

"I am not asking for permission witch. I am telling you that I am going to see my brother." Kathy said thinking they were all evil witches.

"Wow and I thought kids back in your day were taught to be nice and easy to handle." Lilah said then walked out.

"Stay in here okay I have things I have to do. If you get hungry I already made some food on the stove for you. I have to go to work. Stay in this apartment." Lindsay then left for work.

An hour later the door was kicked in and Wesley walked in first and invited Angel in and then Kathy came to see what the noise was and Angel stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh my god!" he said shocked.

"Liam!" Kathy cried and then ran to him and practically jump on him.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist catching the girl and hugged her back and once he smelled her he knew it was real. She was really there. And she had been what Wolf Ram and Heart brought back.

"Oh god. Kathy." Angel said hugging her and now filled with happiness.

"Liam? Wait Kathy! Your sister Kathy?" Wesley asked and Angel nodded his head yes but he couldn't speak.

Kathy was crying she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was holding onto his and she suddenly begged "Liam take me away from here! Take me home!"

It broke Angel's heart to hear her crying. When he was Angelus he had snapped her neck because he hadn't wanted his baby to feel any pain when she died. She hadn't even been aware that it happened. He had done it so fast.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay." Angel coos rubbing her back with one hand and the other hand was under her bottom holding her to him.

"Come on. I think we have what we came for." Angel said.

"We can't just take her. Can we?" Gunn asked.

"I am not leaving my baby sister here so that Wolf Ram and Heart can do whatever the hell they want to her. She's my sister." Angel said and then walked out while Kathy continued to cling to him.

Gunn understood that. He'd had a little sister too. He wondered how old Angel had been when Kathy was born. He was sure that Angel was in his late 20's when he was turned. And his sister was 12 when he had killed her. So there was probably quite a few years between them.

When they got outside Gunn and the gang took the car while Angel with Kathy still clinging to him took the sewer because he didn't have the heart to pry her hands off him and make her sit in the car. She needed to be held and Angel knew that. So he held her. He would take care of her. He owed her that much. Before Darla had turned him he had taken care of her too.

"Liam where are we?" Kathy asked as she briefly glanced around the big sewer.

"We're in the sewer heading home." Angel said not correcting her when she called him Liam.

If she wanted to call him Liam then he would let her.

"The sewer? Why can't we take the road?" Kathy asked.

"The sun is out." Angel said which was all the answer Kathy needed. "Oh." she said and then stayed quiet.

Angel had a hard time climbing the latter because Kathy still didn't want to be set down. So he climbed the latter with her holding on.

Once they were in the basement he headed up the stairs to the lobby where the gang was waiting. Cordy smirked when she saw them.

"Aw. That is so sweet. Angel she is so cute." Cordy said.

Gunn thought it was pretty cute too. "yeah she is pretty cute Angel."

Angel rolled his eyes at them not caring that holding his sister made him look soft.

Angel moved Kathy to where she was sitting on his hip and then headed up the stairs "I'm gonna go explain the 21st century to my sister I'll be down in a while." Angel said and chose a room next to his own knowing she would want to be close to him.

"Kathy I have to put you down now okay?" Angel said.

"No. Liam hold me." Kathy whined.

"Baby I am holding you. How about you sit in my lap okay?" Angel suggested and she pulled back to look at him and nodded in agreement.

He set her own and then sat down on the bed and patted his knee giving her a friendly smile "Come on honey." he said and she hopped in his lap making him grunt because she practically bounced.

He had forgotten how much energy she used to have.

He set her more on his knee and then looked at her "Kathy you don't know how much I've missed you. My sweet girl." Angel said running his fingers through her hair lovingly.

"I missed you too Liam. The witches lied to me." Kathy said.

"The witches?" Angel asked.

"Yes. The witches. Lindsay and Lilah. They brought me to this strange world and then said that you hurt me. They said you killed me and that you abused me when I was young. But I knew that was a lie. You never hurt me. Not until that night. Liam what happened that night after I let you in? I can't remember." Kathy asked.

Angel wasn't willing to talk about that yet "We'll talk about that later. For now I need you to listen to me can you do that? Can you listen until I'm done talking and then if you have questions you can ask. Can you do that for me?" Angel asked.

Kathy nodded "Uh huh." Kathy agreed.

"Okay first of all you have been resurrected. The Witches aren't witches. They're just bad people. They brought you back for a reason. But I swear I won't let them do anything to you. I'll protect you. I promise. The second thing is that I need to explain this time to you. The year is 2003. It's been over 250 years since you died. When I became a vampire I lost my soul. But I was cursed in the late 1800's and so now I have a soul. This place is very different from the time we lived in. There's all these machines and electric devices that make things much easier for people. There no need to light candles or lamps because you can just flip a switch on the wall and light will come on. I'll show you later. It's probably better if you actually see how things work rather then me trying to explain everything to you. Kathy did Wolf ram and heart tell you why they brought you back?" Angel asked.

Kathy frowned "They said they did it because you hated me. They told me that you abused me. But that's a lie. You never abused me. The only time you ever raised your hand to me was when I did something wrong and then you'd smack my bum. But I deserved it every time. I know you never beat me. Not like they said you did. I remember everything." Kathy said cheerfully.

Angel smirked at her tone.

It was a good thing she did remember everything. Why was Wolf Ram and Heart trying to fill her head with lies? Did they want her to hate him? What was the point in bringing her back just so that she could hate him? oh. Right. Because his sister hating him would hurt him. Well they were too late.

And he would abandoned his friends and steal his sister if that was what he had to do to keep Wolf Ram and heart away from her! He really hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

"Yeah like I said they're bad people and that's why they lied to you. Look I'm gonna take care of you now okay? I'll raise just like I would have when I was human. Everything will be just like it was between us except that we're in a different time." Angel said.

"Are you gonna smack me if I misbehave?" Kathy asked curious.

Angel thought about that. "hm. Only if you break the rules." Angel said.

"What rules?" Kathy asked.

"Okay how about the same ones from before.

you listen to me and do as I ask. Don't disobey me.

No fibbing. Or lying

If you wanna play outside or do something outside you need to ask me first.

I know your full of energy but don't be constantly running around all the time.

You eat all the food on your plate.

You'll go to school like a normal kid but I'll have to figure out how to work that.

No sassing me and you know what I mean by that.

If you see Lilah or Lindsay I don't care where you are you run to me. You don't talk to them.

Don't talk to strangers. This isn't the 1700's people aren't as nice and friendly as they used to be. If a stranger comes near you don't talk to them.

Whenever we go somewhere your to stay by my side which should make number 9 irrelevant but in case you wonder off 9 is still in place. If you wonder off I'll probably notice and come look for you. And I won't be too happy either.

The only punishment I have ever given you is a spanking. I think I'll keep that tradition since it seems to have worked back then. I'll use my hand unless your really naughty." Angel explained.

Kathy jumped in then "You mean like when I got mad at you and went on the old bridge when you told me never to go there? And you used a hairbrush on me."

Angel scoffed "yeah. Something THAT naughty. I can probably get a hairbrush from the store just in case." Angel said.

"That's mean Liam." Kathy said pouting.

"Honey I'm not gonna use a brush on you unless you do something really bad. Like if you break several rules at once. Or if you break rule number 8. cause I am dead serious. You are not to talk to anyone from Wolf Ram and Heart. But you won't have to worry about getting spanked as long as your a good girl and you are. I rarely ever had to spank you back in the day. The last time when you turned 12 was with the brush because you deliberately disobeyed me. And you could been hurt on that old bridge. I wanted to make sure you never wanted to take that risk again. That's why I was so hard on you that day. You know I love you. Your my sister." Angel said at which point Kathy hugged him .

"I know. I love you to Liam." Kathy said and Angel began to rock her and hum an old song to her and he was surprised when she fell asleep on him. He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled she looked so peaceful and hearing her heart beat was such a joy. If it wasn't for the fact that he would always know that he had killed her he could probably reach full happiness. But deep down he would always know and so no matter how happy he felt he wouldn't be able to reach full happiness just because she was here. So if that's why Wolf Ram and heart brought her back then they should have realized that.

He figured she was probably tired seeing as she had been resurrected. He pulled back the covers and tucked her in and then couldn't deny himself the small pleasure of kissing her forehead something he had missed doing even when he was Angelus.

Angel knelt by the bed for a long time just watching her sleep and listening to her heart beat.

TBC

Next time: Kathy learns about school and the conditions in which she will be able to go.


End file.
